Getting Sick
by mairavelia
Summary: Sakit adalah kondisi yang sangat tidak nyaman, dimana kita hanya bisa terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Namun, Naruto sangat menyukai kondisi ketika ia sedang sakit. NaruSaku, AU, Warnings Inside, DLDR!


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning(s) : **-maybe- typo(s), short story, AU, etc.

**Pairs : **NaruSaku

**.**

**Getting Sick © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Pagi ini merupakan salah satu pagi yang terbaik di Tokyo. Matahari dengan sinar keemasannya yang merambati setiap sudut kota, angin yang sejuk kadang terhembus dan dilengkapi acara gosip pagi di televisi, cocok untuk minum teh.

Sakura menyeruput kembali _ocha_ hangatnya sembari memejamkan mata, merasakan nikmatnya aliran hangat yang membasahi kerongkongannya. Kemudian ia lanjutkan membolak-balikan sebuah majalah fashion ditangannya, sesekali matanya kadang terpaku ke layar televisi.

Hari ini, ia libur. _Meliburkan diri _lebih tepatnya, alias cuti. Karena suatu alasan.

"Hatchii!"

Sakura mulai menghitung.

"Hatchii!"

Sakura mendesah.

"Hatchii!"

Dan—

"Sakura-_chaaannnn~ _ Hatchii!"

Dugaannya tidak meleset. Tepat setelah bersin yang ketiga kali, orang itu pasti memanggil.

Melalui ekor matanya, wanita berambut merah muda tersebut dapat melihat siluet lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Lelaki tersebut menutupi tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan selimut, tak lupa ia memasang muka ingin dikasihani dengan aksen—yang menurut Sakura—menggelikan.

Orang ini adalah alasan mengapa Sakura meminta cuti ditempat kerjanya. Suaminya, Uzumaki Naruto sedang terserang flu berat.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau kejam sekali—hatchii! Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mau datang," gerutu Naruto.

_Memanggilmu berkali-kali? _Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, bodoh? Kembalilah ke kamar jika ingin cepat sembuh," perintah Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah fashion.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, suatu kebiasaan lama yang sangat sulit dihilangkan. Sakura harus menahan mati-mataian tawanya agar tak meledak.

Naruto berbalik dan mendesis.

"Dasar nenek sihir, kejam..."

"Aku mendengarnya lho, suamiku **tersayang~**"

Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

.

Hari semakin sore. Sakura baru saja selesai menyiapkan sup miso hangat untuk makan malam mereka—ia dan suaminya-. Setelah ia menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk dalam keadaan mengepul, Sakura menaruhnya di meja makan.

Ia hendak menutup jendela dan gorden ruang tamu, dan mata zambrudnya menangkap siluet anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat ceria dan suasananya sangat ramai—

-berbanding terbalik dengan suasana rumahnya kini.

Sakura baru menyadari, dua hari belakangan ini rumahnya sangat sepi. Tak ada ocehan Naruto, tak ada pertengkaran kecil yang biasa mereka lakukan, tak ada suara lengkingan suaminya—

Sakura merindukan itu semua. Mendadak ia merasa bersalah.

Naruto-nya yang terbaring dikasur dengan suaranya yang sengau dan ia tak banyak bicara, meski kadang ia merengek, namun rengekannya tak berarti.

Wanita yang kini bernama lengkap Uzumaki Sakura tersebut memutuskan membawa sup miso yang hangat dan semangkuk nasi yang masih hangat menggunakan nampan kekamar suaminya—kamar mereka.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan, agar tak mengganggu Naruto yang kini tertidur dan terbalut selimut. Padahal ini awal musim panas tetapi tubuh Naruto terus menggigil.

Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut diatas meja kecil yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur. Kemudian wanita berumur awal dua puluhan tersebut meraih rambut pirang suaminya, dan mengelusnya.

Naruto tampak tenang dan damai ketika tidur.

Kulit tan wajahnya sedikit merona karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya tampak sangar, rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang merah—

"Sudah puas mengamatiku?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika kedua kelopak mata dihadapannya terbuka dan cengiran menyebalkan yang terpatri dibawahnya. Serta-merta ia menjitak kepala Naruto—untuk menetralkan rasa malunya karena tertangkap basah.

"_Ittai! _Sakura-_chan_!" protes Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan bogem mentah.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh mengagetkanku!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum jahil, "Hee~ tapi memang benar kan? Sudahlah, aku saja, tak perlu malu. Aku ini kan su—amphhhhhh."

Sebuah sendok berisi sup miso panas segera menyapa indra pengecap Naruto. Pria itu kewalahan karena rasa panas yang membakar lidahnya, ia ingin memuntahkannya—namun ketika ia melihat kilatan dimata Sakura—

-Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Susah payah ia menelan sup yang berada dipangkal mulutnya. Dan ketika Naruto ingin melayangkan protes lagi, dihadapannya telah ada sendok berisi sup miso lagi, namun tidak mengepul seperti yang pertama.

"Buka mulutmu! Ini hangat."

Perintah Sakura adalah mutlak. Maka Naruto membuka mulutnya dan kembali rasa sup miso menyapa indra pengecapnya. Meski terasa samar karena ia sedang flu, namun Naruto yakin rasa supnya jauh dari kata buruk.

Naruto makan dalam diam, karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk mengoceh panjang seperti biasa. Dan Sakura yang menyuapinya juga tidak banyak bicara.

Dan sup miso tersebut habis, sesuai dengan harapan Sakura. Kemudian ia membereskan sisa peralatan makan Naruto dan hendak beranjak keluar.

"Naruto, jangan lupa minum obatnya."

"Hm," jawab Naruto yang telah kembali mengurung dirinya dalam balutan selimut. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_."

Langkah istrinya terhenti, "Apa?"

"Terimakasih banyak," ujar Naruto dilengkapi cengiran lebar yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia memang tak bisa marah berlama-lama ketika melihat cengiran polos suaminya. Ia kembali menghampiri Naruto, dan berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Kau—harus membayar semua ini."

Bayangan kartu kreditnya yang limit karena dipakai untuk Sakura shoppng atau dua dus persediaan ramennya yang dibakar sempat terlintas dipikiran Naruto—

Cup!

-pikiran tersebut hilang tatkala ia merasakan kecupan singkat didahinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Tuan Uzumaki," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum manis, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari suaminya, Sakura pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Naruto mengusap dahinya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Aku berubah pikiran," katanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin sering sakit, agar Sakura-_chan_ menjadi romantis seperti tadi."

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Naruto adalah sebuah mangkuk bekas sup miso melayang telak ke arahnya.

**.**

**END**

**.**


End file.
